russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Computer Man (2019 TV series)
Computer Man is a 2019 Philippine fantasy action superhero drama television series based on the 1990 television series of the same title that starred Eric Quizon, the rip off of the U,S, TV series Automan, from the producers of Panday: The Animated Series and the serialization of the 2018 film Computer Man: The Movie, an official entry to the 2018 Metro Manila Film Festival, produced by IBC Films. Directed by Eric Quizon, Mike Tuviera and Topel Lee, it is topbilled by Sam Y.G. in his very first leading role as Computer Man, a high-tech superhero. The series premieres on IBC's Primetime ng Bayan and worldwide on Global IBC on September 9, 2019, replacing Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail. Plot Vlogger and professional gamer Mike Rodriguez (Sam Y.G.) was an average ordinary guy. But after playing a mysterious video game, his mind was uploaded with an advanced computer program that expanded his mental capacity and physical capabilities. Embroiled in an alien conspiracy to take over the Earth, the happy-go-lucky gamer found himself thrust in the role of reluctant hero. As the digital defender Computer Man, he took on the Spikeskull invaders and thwarted their plans of conquest. With the world saved, Mike lost his powers and went back to his normal existence. Or so it seemed. Picking up where the movie left off, Mike has since been working for the PNP Anti-Cybercrime Unit. But soon, he finds the powers he possessed in the virtual realm manifesting themselves in reality. Guided by the holographic AI Princess Maia (Phoebe Walker), he must re-master his re-acquired abilities as new, unexplained threats emerge to challenge him and menace the world anew. And behind it all, the alien Spikeskulls resurface under a ruthless new leader, Captain Ernex (Wendy Tabusalla), who shares a shocking, secret connection with Computer Man himself. Cast and Characters 'Protaginist' *'Sam Y.G.' as Mike Rodriguez / Computer Man 'Main' *'Janina Vela' as Marie Macanan *'Christopher de Leon' as Mayor Alfred Lim *'IC Mendoza' as Philip Morales *'Wendy Tabusalla' as Captain Ernex *'Phoebe Walker' as Princess Mala *'Vito Quizon' as Joshua Veloso / Computer Kid *'Helen Gamboa' as Medie Rodriguez *'Gio Alvarez' as Vernon Desalvo *'Boom Labrusca' as Hendrix *'Alex Anselmuccio' as Dr. Go *'Alexander Diaz' as Rafael Navarro 'Supporting' * Rico Barrera as Robert Ignacio * Jan Manual as Louie Romero * Slick Rick as Sandro Obina * Tony Toni as Bobby Anastacio * Mark Lapid as Officer Earl Mercado * JJ Quilantang as Dash Mercado * Wendy Valdez as Pia Mercado * Lee Jairus Gulilat as Adrian * DM Sevilla as Albert Lorenzo * Kevin Garcia-Flood as Dengon * Shey Bustamante as Tuba-Paputik * Jolas Paguia as Squard * Jovic Susim as Jovicgo * Ayla Mendero as Donnalyn * Abel Estanislao as Arvic * Aaliyah Benisano as Joanne * Raphiel Shannon as Chienna * Akihiro Blanco as Rayver * Gab Lagman as Tyler * Malou Crisologo as Cherie Veloso * Paolo Serrano as Elastik Man * Michael Roy Jornales as Jervis Eusebio 'Extended Cast' * Lester Llansang as SPO3 Brando * Junell Hernando as Governor Sonny Corona 'Guest Cast' * Sid Lucero as Oscar Manicad * Ehra Madrigal as Maricar Ramos * Oliver Aquino as Marvin Rivero * Nathaniel Rivera as Anjun Moreno * Mumay Santiago as Vicky * Jake Roxas as Roco * Amanda Page as Sharmaine * Teri Onor as Edward * Angelene Aguilar as Camille * Dandin Ranillo as Louie Bautista * Winnie Santos as Winnie Cornejo * Dondon Nakar as Dondon Gamboa * Arnold Gamboa as Roland Gomez * Maribel Aunor as Maribeth Reynes * Joseph Ison as Allan Thio * Julius Roden as Alberto Reynoso * Ysabelle Peach as Eunice 'Special Participation' *'Marco Masa' as young Mike Rodriguez Episodes Production IBC president and CEO Katherine de Castro touted the creation of a superhero action-fantasy drama series which particularly uses the best of the network′s very limited budget in an effort to dominate the network. They sent you back in time when all computers had a green display monitor and the concept of the internet was practically unheard of. Sam Y.G., who would be named as the series' lead actor, was involved in the production shoot for the series, who propose that the production team create a remake of the early 90s television series. Computer Man is a remake of the 1990 television series of the same name, which starred Eric Quizon as a superhero and a film adaptation based on the TV series was subsequently made in 2018 by IBC Films with the same title Computer Man: The Movie, an official entry to the 2018 Metro Manila Film Festival. It was made to be more suitable for superserye viewers and combined the strategy of fantasy, action, superhero, drama and science fiction with the elements of traditional Filipino soap operas. He wore the hero's spandex costume with the big CM logo on his chest. The original taped episodes, and shot new takes, which has been the trilogy, defense, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron as they fight the evil and attack the villains to get the crime in order to save the world. The concept behind Computer Man according to the production staff is that "everyone can be a superhero regardless of physicality." According to Quizon, Computer Man is produced as a series "for all ages" citing that there are superhero-themed series aimed for both male and mature audience. Commenting on what constitutes a hero in context of the drama's production "When we say superhero, what instantly comes to mind is the conventional kind — strong and muscled body — a superhero possesses a good heart, too, not just all muscles." He also remarked that there are action scenes yet these have more dramatic fare. Before the airing of pilot episode, Quizon expressed his enthusiasm on the opportunity to teach values to children viewers through the show such as the importance of not forgetting to pray. It marks the fifth Pinoy superheroes in a primetime fantaserye of IBC after the first for being a teen pretty superheroine princess Super Janella of the network's light fantasy series ''Janella: A Teen Princess'', the other one is the crime-fighting superhero ''Voltron Man''. the aswang-busting superhero Kumander Bawang and the legendary superhero Captain Barbell. 'Casting' Computer Man marks the very first protagonist role for Sam Y.G. after having played numerous supporting roles in teleseryes and hosting the radio and TV shows. 'Filming' Filming for Computer Man began in June 18, 2019. Marketing On August 19, 2019, IBC 13 unveils its Computer Man billboard on EDSA with Sam Y.G.'s appearance as Computer Man costume. Soundtrack On September 7, 2019, due to the premiere of the fantaserye before September 9, IBC Records Inc. officially released the original soundtrack for the fantaserye Computer Man: Music from and Inspired by the Superserye and the physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. #''Computer Man'' (composer: Rez Toledo) - Somedaydream #''Nais Ko'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Michael Pangilinan #''Sugod Ka Na'' (composer: Ely Buendia) - Eraserheads #''Tugod'' (composer: Ace Libre) - Never the Strangers #''Alam Mo Ba'' (composer: Alex Catedrilla) - Alyssa Angeles #''Pakita Mo'' (composers: Archie Dairocas) - Archie D. Reception 'Rating' Computer Man successfully conquered the primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in its timeslot with its premiere episode Ang Simula consistently took over the number 1 slot, earning a pilot national rating of 40.6%, beating its rival programs in ABS-CBN and GMA Network, including Coco Martin-starrer longest-running action drama series FPJ's Ang Probinsyano which earned an average rating of 36% and the premiere of Beautiful Justice got a rating of 17.2%, According to data from Kantar Media. Aside from winning the ratings game, Computer Man also won the hearts of audiences as the #ComputerManAngSimula quickly became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the show. Sam Y.G.'s portrayal of the high-tech superhero as Computer Man received acclaim from critics. Since then, Computer Man helped IBC to maintain its leadership as the No. 1 leading TV network. Merchandise IBC is adventage of the superserye's popularly with IBC Store entitled Computer Man Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), T-shirts, action figures, tumblers, wall clocks, rain gears, keychains, fan, mugs, stickers, caps, posters, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices and Computer Man Mobile Game App available on Android, iOS and Google Play. See also * Yung palabas na inabangan natin tuwing... - Batang Pinoy - Ngayon at Noon. | Facebook * NexCon - Because it's Thursday: Eric Quizon as COMPUTER... | Facebook * IBC 13 Sked (Part 3) (2019) * Sam Y.G. is the new COMPUTERMAN in the new IBC 13 superhero series * ‘Computer Man’ Conquer Primetime TV on September 9 * IBC 13 still top choice of viewers in September * Viewers nationwide continue to watch IBC 13 in October * IBC 13 remains the most watched in November * GMA Network Rules Urban Luzon and Mega Manila TV Ratings in 2019 * IBC 13 Rules Nationwide TV Ratings in 2019 * IBC 13 Starts the New Decade as Most Watched TV Network in PH * List of Filipino superheroes * List of Filipino supervillains * Computer Man * Computer Man: The Movie * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Computer Man on Facebook * Computer Man on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Philippine action television series Category:Philippine science fiction television series Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Superhero television programs Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots Category:Television shows set in the Philippines